Twisted Faith
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Summary inside. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is just a drabble I'm writing on twilight. So Read and Review and tell me what you think or tell me if I should make changes. **

**Summary: One day Renesmee and Jake go hunting in the woods and find a little supprise. A baby is left in a small blanket crying for help. They bring the baby back to the house. Rosalie falls in love with the baby and raises it as her own. Everyone loves little Grace but as soon as she turns 16 they find out she's not as human as everyone thought. And when the voltir hear about an amazing new Cullen family member they come to investigate. Will the Cullens have to call for help? Will Grace ever get to have a normal life again? Will she return a certain someone's feelings for her? **

Chapter 1. Prologe.

Renesmee had just catch up with Jacob in the forest. Renesmee could smell the trees, the wood and most importantly the blood running through the veins of the animals. She caught sent of a Mountion Lion up ahead. Licking her lips she ran after it. Jacob didn't like Mountion Lion as much as Renemsee so he let her have it. He changed direction, in the look of something else to eat. Renesmee was fighting her meal down, she got the upper hand and pushed the Mounton Lion down. A crack could be heard from all around the forest as the echo carried the sound of bones breaking. The Lion lay down dead and Renesmee, pleased with the hunt, bit into her meal.

Pleases with her meal, she wipes the remaining blood off her lips and calls for Jacob.

"Jake? Jake where'd you go?"

She trys picking up his sent. That's when she hears it. A little cry. A baby's cry.

"Is that a..."

She quickly runs to the sound. She smells something strong and heavenly. She stops dead in the clearing and gasps in shock. She can't take her chocolate brown eyes from the sight infront of her.

He drops the lifeless body to the ground. The look of shock in his now glistening ruby eyes. Renesmee doesn't know what to do.

She shakes her head. Tears filling her eyes.

As if the situation is too much for him, he just turns around, and flits away.

"Hey Nessie, did you finish your Lion already? Nessie.. What's wrong?" Jacob says walking up behind her.

He hears the cries and looks on. He see's the horror. The two dead bodies and the crying baby. Jacob quickly runs to the child and picks it up, craddling it gently.

"We should get back" he says "and tell them what happened.. Did you see this happen Nessie?"

Renesmee can't speak, too shocked for her to form words with her tongue. In her life she'd never known life could be so cruel.

Jacob, now walking by her, lightly toutches her arm.

"Come on Nessie"

Nessie follows, the scene that was now behind her still fresh on her mind.

All she could think of was the baby. The poor, poor baby.

"Can I hold her?" Renesmee whispers as they near the house.

Jacob nods and hands her the small bundle. Renesmee soothes the baby and soon it stops crying. Its sapphire eyes wet with tears.

"Don't worry" Renesmee whispers. "I'll take care of you"

**So what do you think? Review and I'll love you forever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter and this chapter are Prologe's into Grace's life of how she came to be with the Cullens. The next chapter will be in Grace's Pov.**

Chapter 1 part 2 - Prologe.

Renesmee and Jacob came into the house. Renesmee was still in shock but remembered to keep her thoughts clear of him. What was he doing back here? Didn't he get the message that they couldn't be together anymore? That she had Jake now? Renesmee found it hard from not thinking these questions.

"We found her in the woods, crying, her parents were dead beside her, whatever vampire did this left the baby alive or was about to eat her when Nessie came and saw it"

The whole Cullen Clan and Jacob both look at Renesmee, holding the baby tight to her chest. Her blank eyes scan the floor as she tries to think of something to say.

"Who was it Nessie?"

"I.. I don't know who he was.."

"A Nomad passing through?" Alice asks.

"No.. If he had saw Nessie before he got to eat the child then he would have attacked her too" Edward points out.

Rosalie sits beside Renesmee, only looking at the baby.

The baby looks at Rosalie with confused eyes.

"Nessie.. Can I hold her?" Rosalie asks opening her arms out for the child.

"No"

Shocked by Renesmee's answer Rosalie just watches and folds her arms.

"Whatever happened today must have been very horrifing"

"Well of coarse it was Rosalie, she saw two people getting murdered at the hands of a vampire... Nessie hasn't seen anything like this before"

Nessie strokes the baby's face and she rocks her. The baby's sapphire blue eyes light up at Renesmee's toutch.

"She likes you Nessie" Jacob says as he leans up agaisnt the wall, smiling down at Renesmee mothering the child.

The rest of the family besides Jacob, Renemsee and Rosalie are in deep conversation of what to do with the child and the nomad.

"Was he someone you met before Nessie? Was he a vitness before when the Volturi came?"

"No"

"What are we going to do.. The baby must have grandparents somewhere?"

"We have to give her up"

"We can't just give her to the local police station saying "a vampire murdered this baby's parents". People will start to think we killed the parents.." Esme says It's just to risky for us to give it up"

"We'll wait until someone reports the baby's parents disappearance"

"Then what Rose?"

"Then we call in saying we found a baby crying and say it was a double suidicide."

"Wow hopefully someone will think of something better" Jacob says looking at the floor.

Rosalie growls. Sadly she has nothing to hit Jacob with and fighting with him only upset Renesmee and Bella.

"What do we do until then?" Esme asks.

"I'll take care of her" Renesmee says, still looking down at the child. "I promised her I would"

And with that the Cullens look shocked at their youngest.

"Nessie.. Its such a big responsibly.. Your too young"

"Look Mom.. Its not so big if you'll be here helping me"

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea Bella.. It'll be a good chance for Nessie to prepare for the future" Jacob says smiling.

Edward growls.

"Keep those thoughts clean Jacob!"

"But Nessie's only a child herself Edward"

"Not really.." Renesmee mutters. "Look its my life , my choice.. I promised her"

Bella sighs. It would be a great experience and she won't be alone and surely it won't be for long.

"Alright Nessie"

Renesmee smiles and tickles the baby. The baby giggles happily in the warm embrace of her caregiver.

**Please tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
